narutofandomcom-20200223-history
If (ending)
If, performed by , is the ending theme of Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Lost Tower. Lyrics Rōmaji Moshi ano hi no ame ga Yande itanara Kitto sure tokutte itadakeka mo Itsumo toori no jikan ni Bus ga kitetanara Kimi to wa deau koto ga nakattanda ne Moshimo sukoshi demo Ano shunkan ga zuretetara Futari wa tokutta unmei wo tadotte shimatteta Kimi to onaji mirai wo Zutto issho ni mite itai Onaji hoshi wo onaji bashō de Mitsumete iyō yo Kimi no egaku mirai ni Watashi wa iru no kana Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de Miagete itai yo Kuchiguse ya shigusa mo Yoku nite kita futari Maru de zutto mukashi kara shitteru mitai da ne Dōji ni mēru shitari Onaji koto omottari Akai ito de hiki yoserareteru no kamo Gūzen wa saisho kara Mō kimatteta mitai ni Kasanatta futari wa unmei tte shinjite iru yo Kimi no egaku mirai ni Watashi wa iru no kana Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de Miagete itai yo Kimi to onaji mirai wo Zutto issho ni mite itai Onaji hoshi wo onaji bashō de Mitsumete iyō yo Kimi no egaku mirai ni Watashi wa iru no kana Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de Miagete itai yo Tatoeba namida no hi mo Hare no hi mo futari de Onaji michi wo itsumade mo Te wo tsunaide arukemasu yō ni Kimi to onaji mirai wo Zutto issho ni mite itai Onaji hoshi wo onaji bashō de Mitsumete iyō yo Kimi no egaku mirai ni Watashi wa iru no kana Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de Miagete itai yo Rōmaji (Ending Version) Moshi ano hi no ame ga Yande itanara Kitto sure tokutte itadakeka mo Guuzen wa saisho kara Mou kimatteta mitai ni Kasanatta futari wa unmei tte shinjite iru yo Kimi no egaku mirai ni Watashi wa iru no kana Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de Miagete itai yo Kimi to onaji mirai wo Zutto issho ni mite itai Onaji hoshi wo onaji bashou de Mitsumete iyou yo Kimi no egaku mirai ni Watashi wa iru no kana Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de Miagete itai yo Kanji もしあの日の雨が 止んでいたなら きっとすれ違っていただけかも いつも通りの時間に バスが来てたなら 君とは出会うことがなかったんだね もしも少しでも あの瞬間がずれてたら 二人は違った運命を辿ってしまってた 君と同じ未来を ずっと一緒に見ていたい 同じ星を　同じ場所で 見つめていようよ 君の描く未来に 私はいるのかな 同じ空を　同じ想いで 見上げていたいよ 口癖や仕草も よく似てきた二人 まるでずっと昔から知ってるみたいだね 同時にメールしたり 同じこと思ったり 赤い糸で引き寄せられてるのかも 偶然は最初から もう決まってたみたいに 重なった二人は運命って信じているよ 君の描く未来に 私はいるのかな 同じ空を　同じ想いで 見上げていたいよ 君と同じ未来を ずっと一緒に見ていたい 同じ星を　同じ場所で 見つめていようよ 君の描く未来に 私はいるのかな 同じ空を　同じ想いで 見上げていたいよ たとえば涙の日も 晴れの日も二人で 同じ道をいつまでも 手を繋いで歩けますように 君と同じ未来を ずっと一緒に見ていたい 同じ星を　同じ場所で 見つめていようよ 君の描く未来に 私はいるのかな 同じ空を　同じ想いで 見上げていたいよ English If the rain that day Had stopped I'm sure we probably would have passed right by each other If the bus had come At its usual time We may not have ever met If even for a little bit That moment had shifted We would have followed very different fates I want to forever see The same future that you do Let's forever look at The same stars at the same place In the future you envision I wonder if I exist I want to look at The same sky feeling the same emotions Even our lines and our gestures Have come to resemble each other's As if we've always known each other since forever Texting at the same time Thinking of the same thing Maybe we are pulled together by the red thread of fate It is as if all the coincidences Have been decided from the start Our fates are to cross by each other, so I believe In the future you envision I wonder if I exist I want to look at The same sky feeling the same emotions I want to forever see The same future that you do Let's forever look at The same stars at the same place In the future you envision I wonder if I exist I want to look at The same sky feeling the same emotions No matter if it's a day full of tears Or if it's a bright sunny day I hope we can always hold hands And walk down the same roads I want to forever see The same future that you do Let's forever look at The same stars at the same place In the future you envision I wonder if I exist I want to look at The same sky feeling the same emotions Trivia * This theme was also used in a movie version ending of Naruto: Shippūden anime. Category:Songs